This invention relates to devices for exploiting the energy of sea waves. It relates more particularly to an apparatus through which seawater is pumped by an apparatus-induced breaking action of the waves.
The prior art is replete with attempts to recover a portion of the considerable energy otherwise expended by the sea in breaking upon the shore. These attempts were usually based on the conversion of the translational kinetic energy of the wave into hydrostatic head, for example, as in the patent to Blanks (U.S. Pat. No. 537,000) which mimics a blow hole sometimes found on rocky shores. Smith (U.S. Pat. No. 1,412,424) also describes a pump device, while Weems discloses an air compressor operated by wave impact (U.S. Pat. No. 755,728).
The devices of the prior art do not appear to have attained significant commercial success, perhaps because of an imperfect understanding of wave mechanics and because of their inability to adjust to and operate efficiently under varying conditions of tidal sea levels and wave heights.
Furthermore, the devices of the prior art do not disclose any means of preventing interaction between the backwash of a prior wave and the crest of a succeeding wave, the primary mechanism by which the energy of waves is destroyed on natural beaches.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a wave energy convertor which is capable of efficiently utilizing incident wave kinetic energy at any combination of tidal level, wave heights and wave frequency. Another object of the invention is to provide a sea wave concentration surge pump having an integrated system of vanes, ramps, funnels and pressure chamber to concentrate large segments of deep water waves, convert them suddenly and precisely into surging breakers, and to direct into and contain the kinetic energy of a breaking wave in a pressure chamber trap for direct and indirect use on turbines, flywheels and other energy conversion mechanisms.
A further object of the invention is a convertor in which the backwash of an antecedent wave is largely prevented from interfering with the motion of a succeeding wave.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a convertor system adapted to channel and focus the kinetic energy of the incoming wave, including the rotational energy thereof, to permit the optimum conversion of that energy to potential head.
Another object of the invention is a sea wave surge pump system adapted to feed prime movers, such as turbines, at a substantially constant rate with seawater impounded and pressurized in the apparatus.